Above All, Above Everything
by MistressMae
Summary: This is an idea I had a while back. In this fiction everyone gets with everyone eventually. There's wincest, destiel, sastiel, Sam/Jess, Dean/Jess, Cas/Jess, Cas/Hannah. There may be some Crowley later as well. This is just a fun chaotic fiction. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Most Eligible Bachlorette

Hannah and her brother Raphael were having a heated discussion in the meadow. It was just about Hannah's favorite place in the world, and she resented Raphael for tainting it. Hannah was getting more and more upset by the second. She didn't know why Sam, Dean, and Cas were so important to her, but she hoped she wasn't getting actual human emotions from spending too much time with them on earth. "He deserves this" Hannah shouted at Raphael.

"Let's not forget who's in charge here little sister. Let's not also forget that Sam was the reason Lucifer got out in the first place." Raphael said arrogantly.

Hannah took a deep, steadying breath, and said more calmly. "It was the last order he gave us." She knew Raphael would only dig his heals in deeper if she continued to fight him.

"Is that what this is about?" Raphael asked sweetly. "You're not gonna get his approval Hannah, he's gone, for good." Raphael said so gently it was barley a whisper. He hated Cas with a passion. He hated Sam and Dean too. He hated his father the most. Hannah was pretty much the only thing left that he cared about.

"Even if I never come back you are to follow this order if Sam succeeds." Hannah recited. "We promised. It's important...to me." Hannah said meaning it.

"Okay." Raphael gave in. "If you want to do it I won't fight you on it." Raphael smiled at her genuinely. "I'm glad you still have faith little sister." He said before he poofed.

Hannah smiled at the endearment and then went to work getting everything ready.

The golden haired beauty looked over the brown haired one hate rising in her. She looked around the meadow Hannah brought her to. The grass was as green as she'd ever seen. There was a stream making soothing background noise. The sun was warming her, making her more brave. She looked at the million little purple flowers and finally got the nerve to speak. She forced her gaze away from the brown haired could be model, and looked at Hannah angrily. "Is this some kind of twisted version of the bachelor? What you angles get bored, so you play with the souls in heaven? Why is she even here? This isn't even a contest. He wants me not her."

Hannah didn't let Jessica's angry gaze effect her. She threw her shoulder length brown hair behind her shoulder and started "You didn't see Jessica. You don't know how much losing Madison hurt him."

"I know how much it hurt me." Jessica said tears starting to spill from her eyes. "He's supposed to be with me. We were gonna get married. It's not fair. He should've never been with her. We were together for years. He knew Madison for like three days." Jessica wiped the back of her hand across her checks.

Hannah took Jessica's hand in hers trying to use her emotion control to calm her down. Her ocean blue eyes still swam with blue tears. Hannah took that as an encouragement, because if she couldn't help ease Jessica's pain, then it meant that Jessica felt too much for him to just take it away.

Madison saw the moment between the two of them and immediately got jealous. "Sam had to kill me. Don't you think he would give anything to bring me back? It has to be me. Not because I want to live, but because Sam needs to be able to forgive himself."

Jessica gave Madison the most evil look ever seen in heaven. "It wasn't Sam's fault you died. You were sick, you were killing people. That is probably the most passively aggressive, selfish, thing I've ever heard."

Madison rolled her eyes in protest. "If Sam was still so in love with you Jessica, then he wouldn't have even been with me. And in any case how would you know anything about what we had?"

"Because I watched." Jessica yelled, her voice like sharp knives. "It hurts like hell. But I watch. I always watch him. I can't stop watching him." The last part came out as a sob. "How do you think he would feel if he knew you stopped us from being together." Jessica started crying openly. She looked down ashamed at her confession.

Madison was stunned into silence. She loved Sam but not enough to torture herself by even trying to watch him.

After a few moments of silence Hannah finally interjected. "You watch?" She asked peacefully. "How do you watch exactly."

"I have an unlimited amount of books in my heaven." Everyone had their own personal slice of heaven in heaven, with the exception of some soul mates that would share. "I found a way to make a seeing portal. It wasn't that hard. The first time I did it I was just desperate to see him. I needed to see him just one last time. That one time turned into many more. It's kinda of an obsession now."

"We have a winner." Hannah said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Reunion

Sam laid contemplating his next move. Dean had wrestled him to the ground Sam lay underneath him helpless. "Say it!" Dean commanded. Sam and Dean were practice fighting earlier, trying to keep in shape, since it had been a few weeks since they hunted.

"Never!" Sam yelled a smile coming across his face. The practice fighting turned into play fighting like when they were kids. They were laughing and tickling each other, trying to get each other to say they give. But now Dean had the upper hand and Sam was completely at his mercy.

Dean got the idea to threaten to kiss Sam like he used to when they were really young. "Come on dude just say...or I'm gonna kiss you." Dean teased catching his breath.

The look that came across Sam's face wasn't a concession, or disgust, it was a look that had 'I dare you' written all over it. Dean lowered his head painstakingly slowly, terrified about crossing that line.

When Dean's lips finally brushed Sam's, ever so lightly, he didn't protest instead he shuddered like he felt the kiss all over his body. Dean pulled back looking into Sam's eyes desperately trying to read his expression.

Sam gave nothing away. He kept repeating "This isn't weird. We're just playing. This isn't weird." In his head. He didn't want Dean to feel like he was a freak. Dean hardly ever showed Sam affection like this, the play fight, the kiss. Sam didn't want to detour him from this kind of behavior. If this is what Dean needed then Sam would give it to him. After all they are all each other has.

Dean released Sam's arms so that, if he wanted to, he could get away. Sam made no motion to get up. He just looked Dean straight in his eyes. Dean didn't feel like Sam was weirded out by it, so he lowered his mouth to Sam's again. This time intensifying the kiss.

Sam didn't push away he just let Dean kiss him for as long as he wanted. Sam felt wrong, maybe a little dirty, but he told himself it was innocent, like when Dean would kiss him goodnight.

Dean sighed contently everything he wanted for so long happening. He loved Sam. He found out just how much the day Sam died in his arms, the day Dean had sold his soul for him. Since then Dean had gone to hell and come back. Sam had freed Lucifer and locked him back up. They had lost Bobby. Everything was different, but they were safe. They loved each other. That never changed. Dean regretfully tore his lips from Sam's. "Is this...are you okay?" Dean asked nervously.

"Dean...I..." Sam searched for words. He wanted to tell Dean that he didn't want this to be happening, but nothing would come out. He got a funny feeling he had never felt in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what he wanted. "Yes. I'm okay." Sam finally answered honestly. He couldn't tell Dean what he was feeling, because he didn't even know himself. Sam sat up and gently moved Dean away from him. "I just...need." Sam's mind went blank. He didn't know what he was asking for, what he should ask for.

"Time." Dean finished for him.

Sam cocked his head to the side, then nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Dean said not wanting to push matters, but deep down he knew he went too far. Something was different now, and if he wasn't careful he would lose Sam forever. He would rather spend his whole life aching for something he couldn't have, than to let Sam go altogether. His stomach sank at the blow of Sam's rejection. He knew it was gonna be a rejection. Sam just didn't know how to let him down easy yet. Dean shook his head absently as tears started to well in his eyes.

Sam reached for his hand, and when Dean tried to pull it away Sam gripped it forcefully and held it tight. "Don't do that Dean." Sam commanded. "I'm not freaking, so you don't freak." Sam said forcefully.

The loud desperate knock at the door brought them both to their feet interrupting their moment. They were both standing at attention. Sam walked over cautiously to the door. Dean had his hand on his gun ready to take anything that could threaten Sam out.

Sam felt a deep calming presence, a warmth. His strides to the door became more lose, happy. He felt like he had been walking in the cold, and now laid in a warm tub the warmth enveloping him. He opened the door with a smile knowing that something incredible awaited him.

The most beautiful blue eyes he could remember looked into his green. He took in the beautiful sight. The way her golden locks surrounded her completely stopping just above her hips. Her perfect mouth the softest lips he had ever kissed. "Jess." He finally formulated words.

"Sam." Jessica gasped as tears started to stream down her perfect porcelain checks. Jessica jumped at Sam her arms swinging around his neck.

Sam lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his chest. She claimed his mouth with hers forcing him to let her in. Her kiss was desperate, like she was suffocating and he was her only source of oxygen. Sam swayed getting dizzy from the intensity. He backed up until his back hit the wall, hard. He let Jessica in completely wanting to fuse together as one.

Jessica cried harder her heart breaking, at every moment that had been stolen from them. Sam swallowed her sobs there kiss got deeper, more feral.

Dean witnessed Jessica, no a Jessica creature, kissing Sam. He froze for a second at the unexpected nature of it. Then he ran to Sam and pulled Jessica off of him. He pressed her into the wall and yelled in her face. "Who the hell are you!"

Sam wanted to protect Jessica, but he knew she couldn't be real. He knew Dean was right in being skeptical. He probably just made out with a monster. He wiped her kiss away disgusted by the thought.

"I'm Jessica. It's me Dean." She said nervously.

"Don't lie to us. We're gonna find out anyway. The only difference in you telling the truth, is if we kill you quickly, or draw it out." He said shaking her.

"Stop its me, it's really me." Jessica begged.

Sam watched this, saying a silent prayer that he wouldn't have to watch Dean kill Jessica, even if she wasn't really Jessica.

Dean reached for his holy water that he kept in his back pocket. He threw it in her face. His expression was one of disappointment when she didn't smoke out. He grasped his silver knife. Sam ran over to them, finally springing into action. He reached for her arm and stretched it out holding it still. Dean sliced her not too deep, right above her wrist. He was so sure it would sizzle, but it didn't. He grabbed some rock salt from the desk and forced her to put some on her tongue, nothing.

Dean couldn't think of anything else to try. "Explain yourself." He commanded.

"The Angels were happy about you guys stopping the whole apocalypse thing. I don't know exactly, but I'm Sam's gift." She explained straining against Dean's grasp. Sam had let go of her arm and her body begged for some kind of contact with him.

"The Angels have...they wanted the world to end." He corrected himself. Dean couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Some of them wanted that yes, but some of them are happy for their new freedom." Jessica stated assuredly.

Sam cocked his head to the side taking in all she said. He wanted to reach for her, but he was scared this would all be a cruel trick, a dream maybe.

Dean let go of Jessica. He backed away from her and let her go to Sam.

Sam closed his arms around her holding onto her tight. She breathed in his smell. She loved his smell, always loved his smell.

Dean put his hands through his hair feeling a bit awkward. "I'm gonna go get some more answers. He said grabbing his keys and scrambling to the door. "I'll give you guys some time to..." He trailed of not being able to make a joke of this.

"Dean." Sam said, but couldn't find the words. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to beg him not to go. He wanted so much now that he couldn't have it. He condemned himself for needing time to think about it before. He squeezed Jessica tighter. He did love her even if now she wasn't exactly what he wanted.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean said before he closed the door behind him

Once alone Jessica stood up on her tiptoes and claimed Sam's mouth again. She kissed him like she never had before. Sam pulled his hands up lacing his fingers in her hair pulling her head back forcing his tongue in her mouth. Jessica couldn't wait any longer. She leaped back out of his grasp, him pulling out some of her hair. She moaned at the pleasure pain of it. She spun him around so he his back was toward the bed. Then she arched up kissing him again. She moved him further back. When The back of Sam's legs hit the bed Jessica broke their kiss. She used all he force to push him on the bed.

Sam went crazy with the desperate need Jessica was giving him. She was reacting to him like she never had before. Sam let her take control, him underneath her taking what she was giving.

Jessica straddled Sam and sat upright. She started tugging on his shirt. "Off." She pleaded. Sam sat up kissing her on the nose as he obeyed her command. After that Jessica stood on her feet unbuttoning and tugging his pants down. He wasn't wearing shoes but she tore of his socks with just as much desperation as his shirt and pants. Jessica slipped her panties down and started palming Sam's cock. Sam laid down letting Jessica do whatever she wanted. When Sam was fully erect she sank down onto him in one swift motion.

Jessica froze and her face registered pain. She forgot how big he truly was. She shuddered and collapsed on his chest. "You okay?" Sam asked desperately trying not to come. Jessica was so tight around him.

"Mmhm." Jessica tried to say yes but her face said something else. Sam sat up, Jessica taking him all the way. Her groan sounded like a sob. Sam turned her on her back slipping out of her. He ripped her dress off lowering his head to suck on her nipple. After it was fully erect he moved to the other one. Jessica panted and thrashed beneath him.

Sam laughed and moved lower until he was at her entrance. He thumbed her clit while thrusting his tongue as deep inside of her as he toyed with Jessica until she came hard and fast.

When the last of her shaking subsided he entered her again this time she was more prepared. He started of very slowly letting her acclimate to him. When she started matching his thrusts he let himself go faster. She was so tight it felt like it was their first time again. Their bodies were moving in tandem, joying in the pleasure. Jessica came first Sam right behind her. When they finally caught their breaths he slipped out of her, lying on his back and bringing her onto his chest. Jessica breathed him in, curling tightly to him. They fell asleep like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I love Sam! Don't they all?

When Dean was in his Impala on the road hitting 80 he started screaming at Cas. "What the hell. You better get your feathered ass down here right now, you son of a bitch, Cas."

"Swearing at me doesn't make listen anymore." Cas said in his deep soothing voice.

Dean swerved surprised by him. He had been calling Cas for weeks. He didn't think he would actually show up. Dean righted the wheel and slowed down. "What the hell Cas. You could've killed me!" Dean said pissed.

"You called me Dean. I assume this is about Jessica."

"Yeah coming back from the dead..." Dean said as if Castiel was five.

"Don't patronize me Dean. I know it was a bit unorthodox." Cas said. He looked perfect, not a hair out of place. He was completely unfazed by the situation. He looked as perfect as his light brown trench coat, no wrinkle in sight.

"A bit!" Dean yelled. "A bit." He repeated, astounded by Castiel's understatement.

"Yes a bit unorthodox." Castiel said again, not willing to amend his statement.

"Where the hell was bringing back loved ones, for doing good, when my dad died, Ellen and Jo, hell anyone that helped us." Dean accused.

"Sam derailed the apocalypse Dean, it's not like when you got the book and he got the fire truck that one Christmas." Castiel said condescendingly.

"I was glad he got that fire truck, besides my dad only gave it to him because he was scared he was ga.. This isn't about jealousy Cas!" Dean interrupted himself. "I'm not jealous Sam gets to have people back and not me it's just..."

"You don't like Jessica?" Castiel asked.

"No...why her?" Dean finally said.

"I know I should have told you about it...I just..." Castiel struggled with finding a reason. Secretly he wanted Dean to be caught of guard, the cold shock like a pain to the gut. The pain that Castiel knew all to well, thanks to Dean. Cas had been staying away because he was starting to feel things, things he shouldn't, not just because they were wrong, but because he's an angel. He should feel nothing.

Dean pulled over to the side of the road as he realized Castiel's motives for keeping it quiet. "This is because..." Dean didn't finish the thought.

"No!" Castiel said adamantly. "It isn't."

"Oh really, it's just pretty convenient that all of the sudden Jess is back from the dead after..." Dean let his silence fill in the blanks.

"You mean after you told me you were in love with Sam." Castiel finished for him. "Right after I tried..."Castiel was the one to stop himself now.

"Tried to kiss me." Dean finished for him.

"That's not why. We said we were never gonna bring that up again." Castiel lied. He did want Dean to hurt after he hurt him. Castiel finally got the courage to kiss him and profess his affection to him. He had never felt anything before, so his new feelings for Dean were strange and way too powerful. Castiel didn't hate Sam he wished him happiness, as long as it was with anyone else but Dean. Pretty much everyone knew Dean was in love with Sam, everyone except Sam that is.

"So why didn't you tell me." Dean demanded.

"I didn't know if Raphael was going to allow it." Castiel explained himself. "It was one of the last orders God gave us. He said that if Sam was able to save the world that we were to reward him with the one he loves. We didn't know what that meant until years later."

"So this is on God?" Dean asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Castiel told the truth.

"How the fuck do you argue that?" Dean said exasperated.

Castiel saw the pain on Dean's face. It was unbearable. Castiel was getting exactly what he wanted, but he hurt himself in the process. He wondered if that was what love truly was, hurting when your love is hurting, joy when they feel joy. Castiel reached for Dean's hand trying to fix it. Castiel saw the tears start to form behind Dean's eyes. Castiel wanted him to cry, only because he knew it would make Dean feel better. Castiel wondered if that's why he was becoming so cruel, because he couldn't escape the pain, Cas couldn't cry it out, he was incapable of that release.

"It okay Dean." Castiel whispered squeezing his hand tighter.

"No. I'm never gonna have...I need him." Dean said the tears finally falling.

Castiel felt physical pain at Dean's helplessness.

"I thought we could finally..." Dean trailed off. "I just don't know what to do." Dean asked begging for Castiel to tell him.

"You just have to continue living with it, not being able to act on it." Castiel said being completely honest, he knew exactly, because that's what he had to do.

"I don't know if I can." Dean said looking into Castiel's eyes, his eyes swimming. Dean unbuckled his seat belt and turned to Cas and planted a desperate kiss on his lips.

Castiel didn't pull away. He kissed Dean back feeling the flutters for a bit before he broke it. "Dean...what...what does this mean?" Cas demanded angrily knowing Dean still loved Sam, knowing this had nothing to do with Cas, and everything to do with Sam.

Dean stared blankly at Cas for awhile contemplating his next move. He didn't mind telling Castiel the truth, only Castiel. "I love Sam." Dean stated clearly.

Castiel's heart hurt at those words, but he knew he couldn't change Dean's mind now. "Don't they all?" He said crudely before disappearing leaving Dean to ponder what exactly he meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Awakening

Sam woke to Jessica running her fingers across his chest.

"Hey" he said sweetly.

"Hey." Jessica mimicked, she leaned her head down and planted a slow sweet kiss on his left pectoral.

"I don't know what to say in this situation." Sam said as he nervously ran his right hand through his hair.

"Marry me." Jessica blurted before thinking about it. She wanted to take it back. She didn't want to rush him. But the words were already out there.

"Marry me?" Sam asked stunned.

When she heard the question from his lips it sounded like a hallelujah chorus. "Yes!" Jessica screamed as she lunged at him planting hard fast kisses all over his chest.

Sam was a bit confused. He figures she thought he was asking her to marry her rather than asking her what she meant by marry me. Now he could clearly see she wanted them to be married.

She wanted to jump right back into how it was before, when he was a completely different person. That's was a whole different lifetime ago, back when he thought he could actually get out. That was when he thought he could be her husband and give her a family.

He looked down at Jessica. Her eyes gleamed with tears of joy. He figured he could give her this. He had already cost her her life. It would matter anyway because one of them would undoubtedly die. That was what always happened when you lived this life. You lost everything. The very thing for your existence ripped from you without a moments notice.


End file.
